Her Draco (ENGLISH)
by Princess Expecto
Summary: Over one year passed from the Battle of Hogwarts. All students returned to redo their last year. Harry still is with Redhead but the relationship of Ron and Hermione didn't last so long. Everything is getting more and more complicated because of a certain fair-haired Slytherin, who started to be interested in Granger. Is the thing between them love or just a crush?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **T** he cold air struck gently against the window of the dormitory. Despite such unpleasant outdoor temperature, the room was deliciously warm. Walls covered with red wallpaper were heated by a blazing fireplace. Across from it stood a crimson, quilted sofa with golden elements and a girl sitting on it. Her curly brown hair fell carelessly on the book she was reading. It was "The History of Hogwarts" by Bathilda Bagshot. She turned a page. Her fingertips run over it. She was enjoying its uneven texture. Somebody knocked the door. The girl reluctantly put her book down on the mahogany table located in front of the sofa.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Ginny."

She let her friend inside. She pointed to her place on the couch, which she had previously occupied. The redhead sat down.

"You want something in particular, or you just came here to talk? I was reading" said Hermione and took a seat next to Ginevra.

"It's about Harry. He had a nightmare. Again. Ron told me a moment ago when I ran into their dormitory. He woke up screaming."

Mione frowned.

"It's was his usual nightmare? A series of death?"

After the war, Harry still blamed himself for the death of so many innocent people, including Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dobby and many, many others. He regretted not completing his task faster, not doing his best. Almost every night he woke up screaming. Always by a vision of Voldemort's victory and the death of he's loved ones. Everyone was worried about the Chosen One. However, most worried was Sirius, his godfather and only living family member.

"I think we should write to Padfoot. Especially now, before Christmas. Harry will return and again he'll pass by the ruins of his first home. He may begin to blame himself for the death of his parents too. I don't think Sirius chose wisely. Buying a house where they died, where it all began.

"Luckily, he has us." said Ginny, patting her friend on the shoulder. She wanted her to understand that there was nothing to worry about and everything will be fine. "Well, us and Draco."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought that the enemies will become good buddies? Everything started with Potter's heroic act in the Room of Requirements during the Battle of Hogwarts. After saving the life of both Malfoy and Zabini, Harry earned their undying gratitude, an apology for the years of hatred and their friendship. So humble and simple, at least for the Gryffindor, gesture also improved Chosen One's relations with the Malfoys. This also had an effect on the renewing of family bonds between Sirius and his cousin, Narcissa. Now Harry was spending lots of time in the Malfoy Manor and Draco in Potter's house.

"In my opinion, Ron isn't really happy about it. He still believes that Draco has something to hide. As for me, he's jealous. The fact is, Harry has to divide his time into four, not three as it was before. By the way, he once said that Draco wants to seduce you, and it's going to end badly. Or some bullshit like that.

"He's unbearable. We decided to give our relationship up. And it was not only my decision. We both agreed that we aren't good as a couple. Friends, yes, but nothing more. It's like I suddenly started going out with Harry. Do not you think it would look ridiculous?" Hermione laughed.

"But remember – the Chosen One is mine. On the other hand, I care only about the money and I don't love him. I'll murder him just after he'll bequeath me all his fortune and my family and I finally will be rolling in dough." she giggled, quoting one of the articles that were published in "Witch Weekly" soon after Ginny and Harry announced they're officially dating.

They sank into silence.

"On the other hand, Draco is..."

"Dating Greengrass." Hermione summed up the conversation.

"Are you jealous?" asked Ginny, smiling.

Mione opened her mouth to talk back when a white snowy owl knocked the window. She was carrying a small letter attached to her leg.

"Hi, Harry. I came as fast as I could. Are you any better?" asked Hermione. She sat on the edge of the bed. Ginny leaned against a pillar and looked at the boy solicitously.

"Yes, it's better." he said weakly.

"You just puked, mate." groaned Ron. "Don't lie, because they'll still manage to discover the truth.

Seamus, Dean and Neville watched the scene silently.

"Was it was so bad?" asked gently Mione.

"Who have you seen this time?" The redhead asked directly.

"You, Ginny." he said after a moment.

There was a heavy silence.

"You were lying ... Dead, and I ... I couldn't ... I couldn't" His voice cracked and he covered his face with hands.

Ginny sat on the bed and hugged him tightly, stroking his black hair. He shushed him.

"I'm here. I'm fine. Don't be afraid, Harry. Don't be afraid. Hermione brought you something that will calm you"

Hermione walked over to the nearest table and poured some water into one of the glasses. Se uncorked a small vial that held in her hand all this time. She poured it into a glass and handed it to her friend.

"The Sleeping Draught. Drink it and you'll sleep peacefully. I'll be here all night" said calmly Ginny.

The boy slowly drank the water. As he laid down, he fell asleep.

"All of you, go to sleep. Goodnight." Hermione ran down the stairs to the common room.

On the way to her private dormitory, in which she was living as a Head Girl, she looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was half-past two in the morning. Beautifully, tomorrow she will certainly delight everyone with her incredible looks. She groaned inwardly, uttered a password, and without going to the bathroom crushed on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Wormwood

**Chapter 1:** "Wormwood. You forgot about wormwood"

 **T** he next day was Saturday, so the Gryffindor decided to use all her free time to study. On the other hand, she wasn't going to spend such a beautiful day in the castle. She dressed up warmly and took the books with her. Holding the bag on the shoulder and the jacket and winter set in hands, she ran down the stairs to the bottom. At the exit, she nearly fell into a redhead friend hugging her boyfriend.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny" Hermione greeted them with a smile.

After this brief greeting, she heard a velvet voice behind her:

"Hello, Granger."

She turned back. Behind her stood Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass. Apparently, he took going out with a sister of his ex for a good idea. Draco was wearing a black coat and a creamy scarf. His girlfriend was also dressed neatly and in similar colours. Hermione smiled at her friend, ignoring the fact that Astoria was right next to her.

"So? Are you guys ready?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands.

"Of course, Potter. Always" Draco laughed.

"Is she also going?" Greengrass asked coldly, pointing to Mione.

"I was supposed to learn something..." began the brunette. She saw that she was not welcome by the Slytherin girl.

"Oh, Mione, come with us! An hour or two won't make you any difference" Ginny insisted.

Despite Greengrass rolling her eyes tellingly, all five went to the Three Broomsticks. They ordered butterbeers and started talking.

"Have you done this essay for Flitwick?" Draco moaned. "The old gargoyle had to give us homework just before Christmas"

"You are exaggerating, Drake. It's just ten spells to describe. I've already done mine" said Hermione and took a sip of her drink.

"But it's you, Granger" Astoria muttered, staring at her pint.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, taking her hand and stroking it gently.

"Nothing" she sprang up from her chair and walked away, slamming the door.

Everyone in the pub looked at their table. But four friends didn't want to pay any attention.

"What's her problem?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno. She has been unbearable for over a week. She starts to piss me off" said the blond.

"That's obvious," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" the Gryffindor and the Slytherin looked at her at the same time.

"You dated her sister recently. Certainly, Daphne is jealous now and began to argue about you. It's as simple as that. Couldn't you figure this out on your own?"

"You're right... It may have something to do with it" said Drake, pretending to be pensive.

All four laughed. They started talking about school, but the topic was slowly changing to the holidays. Harry was planning to spend it for the first time with Sirius in the new house and Ginny was staying at the Burrow but they both invited themselves for a couple of days. Hermione and Draco were to remain at their homes. Despite their sincere willingness, they couldn't even get away from home for one day - their families planned everything out.

"I think you'll have to excuse us. Harry and I have to do something" Gin said smiling sweetly. She pulled Harry by the sleeve and left the Three Broomsticks.

There was an awkward silence. Until that moment, they have always been in the company of others, never alone. Not only did the brunette not know what to do but the blond also rubbed his neck in a gesture of confusion. Why did they run out of topics right after Ginny and Harry left? They talked freely with each other. And now when they were alone - silence.

"Well," Draco began. "I ... I guess I have to go now. Astoria will probably make a fuss. Maybe I just have to end it?"

He smiled at Hermione. He went to the bar and paid. He came back to his coat and it over his shoulder and then did something that she wasn't expecting. Draco Malfoy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Yes, they were friends, but he never even hugged her. She was really surprised when he said goodbye in that way.

"See you, Granger," he said and left.

* * *

In the evening, when Hermione was sitting over books, she couldn't concentrate. Every now and then, she was thinking of a Slytherin friend. Curiosity about the relationship of Malfoy and Greengrass grew minute by minute. But why? After all, should not she care about it? Let Draco do whatever he wants. It's his life. And the fact that he wastes it with that idiot is his business. Anyway, there was no doubt that these two will break up before that girl will say "Quidditch".

She got up from the desk and laid down on the couch. She was looked at the fire and focused on the way the flames were jumping cheerfully, heating the room. Still, all the Gryffindor could think about was that bloody handsome blond from Slytherin.

* * *

"But Draco, honey!" Astoria almost tied herself to his shoulder.

Boy just brushed her off. That ditsy girl was really tiring. Maybe they looked good together. Maybe their parents would be happy to join the Malfoys and Greengrass families. But he would not stand it. The brunette still did not give up. She couldn't let the audience down; the Common Room was filled with Slytherins.

"We are made for each other!" she came closer and whispered directly into his ear. "You are so amazing..."

"Greengrass, get away from me. You are lucky enough that I am well educated. I would never hit women, but you are starting to get on my nerves. Leave me alone" he hissed.

"Now it's Greengrass? You forgot my name?!" she snapped and slapped him. "We're over."

She turned quickly and ran to her friends, crying. All the Slytherins girls were looking at Draco, who was single again. Single and ready for another girl. He once again became a prey. The one who will catch it first - wins. Every girl was thinking the same way. They were making up in their heads a fancy plan to talk to him and to get him interested. Everybody except Pansy Parkinson. The black-haired girl was just about to finish writing an essay on Spells while sitting in her favourite chair in the corner of the room and eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Her lips twisted in disgust when she tasted cat food. When she heard the argument of Draco with one of the most popular girls of Slytherin, she rolled her eyes. She gave them five minutes to break up. She looked at the clock. It was three minutes to nine. A bit later, Astoria was running towards her friends. Pansy glanced at the clock again. Two minutes after nine. She laughed quietly.

"Many people stared?" asked the blond when he approached his friend.

"No, only three-quarters of Slytherin" she chuckled. "Watch out for whatever you eat and drink. Look how they stare at you. Moment of inattention and you will be making eyes even to Bulstrode.

"Bloody amortentia," said the boy, discreetly looking around.

In fact, all the girls were looking straight at him and glancing at Pansy with a look saying "I'll kill you, you little shit."

"I don't understand why they have such a big crush on you. You have money, that's for sure."

"And personal charm. And good looks. And great character. And well-known family," he began to enumerate, but the girl interrupted him.

"And above all, you are very modest."

"Right?" he said and smiled at her.

Pansy laughed. She liked Draco even though they were no longer a couple. She understood her friend well, she was supporting him in a way that Blaise just couldn't understand. Sometimes, it's good to have friends of the opposite sex.

"Sometimes I wonder why I broke up with you, you know?" he said looking blindly at her essay.

"I wasn't enough for you. You wanted something more. And I just was not ready for it. Besides, as far as I know, we get along better as friends than as a couple. Well, if we were together, Blaise would completely go fucking crazy from solitude," she said, tucking her black hair behind the ear.

The boy burst out laughing, drawing, even more, glances at himself. He didn't care about it and continued the conversation.

"By the way, I think he's seeing someone," she added casually, "but I have no idea who that could be."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

Then a black boy entered the Common Room. He was in a bad mood. Blaise looked around. When he saw his friends, he moved toward them.

"Hey. What's up?" he murmured.

"Great, actually. I just finished writing this damn essay for a gargoyle," said Pansy, smiling. She was hoping she would make him smile too.

"And I feel even better. I just broke up with Greengrass," Draco laughed.

But Blaise didn't listen to them. His mind was far… Although not so far. His thoughts were in a Slytherin dormitory with a bloody beautiful girl...

* * *

The black-haired boy was sitting in the corridor, not caring about the consequences of catching him there past curfew. Since when the Slytherins cared about the rules? He was looking impatiently at his watch for a moment. It was over half an hour past eleven. He promised himself that he would wait only fifteen minutes longer. After that fifteen minutes, he got up from the stone bench, being very upset, and walked swiftly toward the dungeons. However, as soon as he had walked three steps toward the Common Room, someone threw his arms around his neck. Blonde kissed him on the cheek.

"Theo," she whispered tenderly.

He kissed her gently and the girl blushed. Even then Theodore Nott saw it. Even then he saw her thoroughly. Darkness never took over the moon. Over Luna Lovegood.

* * *

" Have you heard about Luna?!" The whole table of the Ravenclaws was very loud. The loudest was the female part of the house with Cho Chang leading in decibels.

"Luna and Theodore? Impossible" Padma Patil could not believe what she heard from her friends.

In the end who would have believed in the relationship of Loony with any Slytherin? No, it was just impossible. Yes, Luna was beautiful and intelligent, but with all that beauty and intellect, she was also weird and unusual. If anyone could see her with a guy, it could only be Neville Longbottom who had been in love with her for a long time. Did Ravenclaw deliberately wanted to break his heart?

The Slytherin table wasn't silent either. No one would have thought that Theodore, one of the most handsome guys in the House of Serpent, would have a lunatic as a girlfriend. Moreover, with a crazy girl from another house. Moreover again, with the lunatic named Lovegood.

* * *

When Hermione went downstairs for breakfast, she nearly fell into Ginny, who, strangely, walked with Luna, with arms around her. She was about to ask where Harry was, but then she saw Luna crying. Although she did not like her, she became sorry for the girl.

"What happened?" she asked looking at her puffy eyes.

"They... They all know..." she whined.

"It's about her and Nott."

The blonde girl lowered her head and started crying even louder. Hermione lifted her chin with two fingers up to see her blue eyes.

"So what? You'll see if he loves you, he won't care about it," she said, trying to cheer up her friend.

Then, out of nowhere, Nott appeared. He wasn't alone; Blaise and Draco were with him. Theodore didn't say anything and just hugged Luba. He kissed her blond hair and said softly:

"Don't worry, my little Star. They won't judge us. They have no right.

And then they walked away, still hugging each other.

"That was weird," Malfoy commented.

"True. I would never have believed if it hadn't been for Luna who came to me on the way to breakfast."

The four of them looked at the couple who sat at the Ravenclaw table. Nott knew what he was doing. If they were sitting among the Slytherins, Luna would be dead within minutes.

"I wonder who was that little shit who made it public," Gin said.

"Someone jealous and not caring 'bout rules," Zabini laughed. "And by that, I mean a Slytherin. They stopped hunting for Draco and now Theo is the target. Justice... And I'm never in the centre of attention!

"Come on, Blaise. It's not funny," Hermione said sharply. "Luna is very sensitive. If it won't stop, it'll destroy her. I hope Nott is not a moron.

"No. Theo is quite consistent in his feelings," Draco replied. "I have never seen him embrace a girl so hard and calling her his "Star"," he almost chuckled.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Ginny said and grabbed Hermione's hand. She dragged her to the same table where she sat down between Harry and her friend.

Mione broke off from her embrace.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked rubbing her wrist. Redhead grabbed her really hard.

"How was yesterday?" Her friend suddenly changed the subject.

"How was what yesterday?"

"Well, at the Three Broomsticks. After we left, me and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you do it on purpose? Do you make a couple out of me and Malfoy or something?

"All in all, why not! I haven't thought about it. Yesterday I just wanted to go with Harry to the Honeydukes. But thanks for the idea.

The brunette shook her head with disapproval.

"Please. He is with Astoria. I don't want to have an army of Slytherins spying on me.

"Nah, not really. He was with Astoria. And we will manage the Slytherins somehow.

Hermione had something to say, but then Ron sat on her right. He drove kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you talking about so vividly?" he asked and took a large bite of the onion roll.

"Did you hear about Luna? We are wondering how to help her" lied Ginny before Mione even came up with some idea.

"No, I haven't."

And so their conversation was about Luna's relationship with Theodore. Hermione was grateful to her friend for such a quick response. She didn't have the slightest desire to start Sunday with an argument.

* * *

Anyone who was reasonable spent the whole Sunday in the castle without even looking through the window. The nasty snowstorm has been going on for several hours and it wasn't going to end quickly. Hermione, this time not the only one, spent this time in the library finishing the Potions assignment for Professor Slughorn. Everyone was already feeling the Christmas vibe. Well, if it hadn't been the last year, no one would do the homework. Well, of course, except for Hermione. Her nose was almost touching the book when she was looking for the exact recipe for the Draught of Living Death.

"Wormwood. You forgot about wormwood."

She almost jumped in her chair when she heard a voice behind her back. His owner leaned over her and pointed to the parchment. Hermione felt the fragrance of his delicate perfume. She turned her head and looked at the boy. Draco has already taken the seat next to her.

"Write. Dinner will be ready in few minutes."

Obediently, she took the pen and dipped it in the inkwell. When she scraped down the name and short description of the herb, she said:

"Thanks."

She put down the pen, closed the inkwell, and blew to the place she was writing to make the ink quickly soak into the paper. She curled it up to a roll and bound it with a thin red flax string.

"You always turn them in that way," Draco said without looking away from the parchment she had been putting into her bag.

She felt a little awkward. How did he know that?

"Is it really that late? What time is it?

"Five minutes until seven o'clock. Let's go before Mrs Pince locates the source of the conversation," he laughed softly and grabbed the girl's hand.

Hermione jumped and blushed. Draco himself was surprised with his behaviour and let go of the girl quickly. Avoiding her eyes he only said "Sorry," and disappeared in the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2: Expecto Patronum

**Chapter 2:** Expecto Patronum

 **A** t dinner, the Gryffindor sat on the right side of the entrance so she could watch the Slytherin table. Slowly chewing, she stared at the last three places from the exit that were occupied by Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. She wondered what happened in the library. This reaction was spontaneous, which was the most puzzling thing for her.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" asked Ginny chuckling. She just finished her chicken patties, but much more interesting than the patties was her friend's behavior.

"Nothing special. Just exams."

"Staring at the Slytherin table? Do you have answers there or what?" the redhead laughed.

Hermione looked at her reproachfully.

"I'll tell you something, but not here," she said quietly, pointing her head at Ron.

Redhead nodded at the sign that she understood and went back to eating her patties.

* * *

Draco threw himself on the bed not thinking much. He was exhausted even though the weekend had just ended and they weren't partying. Tomorrow he was supposed to turn in his Potions essay, which fortunately he has already finished. On Tuesday he had to turn in his essay on Charms, which he has completely forgotten about.

"Don't worry about it, Drake," Blaise said. "I haven't started the damn thing either."

The black-haired also sat on the bed. Only Nott wasn't in the room. Probably the boy once again slipped away with Luna. Blaise pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer and scraped something on it.

"Can I borrow Georgia? I have to send something."

"Sure," Draco murmured, pointing to the cage in which the barn owl was sitting. Theoretically, he should have released her to the owlery, but he had the rule that the owl was spending weekends with him.

Blaise rolled the parchment and tied it to the owl's feet. As soon as he released the owl through the window he heard:

"Who do you write to?"

"It's none of your business," replied Devil, not very kindly.

Draco laughed.

"What are you so irritable? Are you dating Greengrass?

"Sure, both at once."

"Devil, calm down. If you don't want to, just don't reply."

Blaise entered the bathroom without a word and slammed the door to take the longest shower, isolating himself from the world.

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed, rolling from side to side, still hearing the voice in her head, repeating softly and softly, as if whispering, "Wormwood. You forgot about wormwood ". Even so many hours later, she could smell his perfume beside her. Finally, she gave up. She jumped out of bed and entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and said to herself:

"You're freaking out, Mione. Calm down and go to bed."

She summoned Creature. She asked him for a glass of warm milk. When the elf disappeared, she inwardly thanked Harry for permission to use the services of Creature. Hermione did not like to use others, but there was no way she could go out of the Common Room during the night. It was an emergency. After a while, the elf popped into her dormitory with a distinctive crack. He held a silver tray in his hands and polished a cup on it, filled with warm milk and a plate of chocolate cookies. He placed a tray on a table near the fireplace.

"Cookies are from Winky, madame," he said bowing low.

"Thank you, Creature. Help yourself if you want."

"Oh no. Creature already ate, Madame. Can Creature go now?"

"Of course. Goodnight Creature," she said reaching for the cookie.

The house elf bowed and teleported with a crack. Winky's delicious pastries combined with the fat milk calmed the girl. Slowly she began to feel sleepy. As she lay down in bed, her eyelids fell down immediately.

* * *

"Mr Potter, please collect essays," Filius Flitwick said, starting the lesson.

Harry went through the classroom. In spite of a large number of students, the number of essays was strangely small. Apparently, most of the students were already feeling Christmas.

"I see that you'll have beautiful grades," muttered the dissatisfied teacher. "I understand that most of you are leaving for the holidays on Friday, but that does not mean you do not have to work on my lessons. This also applies to thinking.

Silence fell among almost all students. Only one person was talking vividly in the back of the classroom.

"And paying attention, Mr Malfoy," the professor added.

The boy turned to the teacher, but the ironic smile on his face with which he always had didn't disappear. He was still talking to Pansy, laughing every now and then, but he was quieter.

"Paying attention will be especially important today because I want to discuss with you today the Patronus charm…"

There was a whimper of the delight in the classroom. That spell was not easy, it always caused admiration of others. A gentle smile on DA members' lips appeared. Each of them has mastered this charm already in fifth grade, even in its corporeal form. So actually there was something positive about Umbridge's stay at school.

"Mr Potter will be my assistant. Or, actually, he's going to teach you today. The next classes we will be practising, and after the holidays there will be an exam."

"Patronus, as you all probably know, is a kind of positive energy that can be used as protection against dementors or messengers when there's no time for owls. You can conjure up two forms of this spell: corporeal or uncorporeal, in the form of a light-blue smoke. The corporeal Patronus is individual, but it may change under the influence of strong emotions such as falling in love. My Patronus is a deer. It is related to my father's Patronus, who take the same shape. You will not find out what form you have until you check it out. To cast Patronus charm, you need three things: focus, formula - Expecto Patronum - and the most important thing happy memory. But before I go on, let's repeat the formula again. EXPECTO PATRONUM."

Class repeated it loudly. Harry told them to repeat it two more times before he went on.

"Now I would like to show you the corporeal Patronus. Then you will try to cast this spell yourself. Probably you won't create an animal the first time but the haze is also a good effect for the first time."

He closed his eyes and summoned the happiest memory he had ever had. Finding Sirius after the Battle.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered, and a huge white deer shot from his wand. He began to run around the classroom, making most students amazed. Everyone felt better, and their worries seemed to have disappeared. After a while, however, the deer dissolved in the air, and the feeling of blissfulness passed.

"What you felt was the positive energy I told you about. It's an embodiment of what a dementor feeds on, but because of the lack of any fear, it cannot attack it. That is why it is always worth knowing this spell," he said and smiled to class. "Now your turn."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and all the members of the Dumbledore's Army had cast their spell the first time they tried. Otter, terrier, two rabbits ran carelessly around the room motivating others to try. After fifteen minutes, most of the pupils created a haze. In the minority was Draco Malfoy, whose wand didn't want to release not even a milligram of the cloud. Harry nodded at Hermione to help him; he was already dealing with one Hufflepuff. The girl walked up to Draco, who had a slightly sad face. He stared with admiration at Pansy, whose Patronus began to resemble an unspecified reptile.

"What's going on, Malfoy? Why aren't you practising?" she asked

"I can't. I'm not good at it."

"Focus. Find a memory. The best you have. You will do it, you'll see," she said and smiled at him.

He returned the smile, though with much less enthusiasm. He closed his eyes and pronounced the spell. Nothing happened.

"Service at Voldemort's army must have really hurt him and probably he's never going to be able to conjure up a corporeal Patronus," thought Hermione.

She put a hand on the boy's shoulder. His body shivered. The situation was similar to the one in the library, but this time Mione felt stupid. And this time she couldn't get out of the class quickly like he did from the library. Despite these thoughts, she didn't pull down her hand.

"Try, Draco. I believe in you."

The boy smiled at her this time with certainty in his eyes. He closed it to focus better and pronounced the spell. From his wand, a stream of white mist flew. He conjured the uncorporeal Patronus.

"I did it!" he said, surprised. "I really did!"

The white cloud disappeared a moment later. He tried again. Again Patronus fired from his wand. This time it stayed longer.

"Thank you, Granger."

"Thank yourself. You cast it."

They smiled. The girl returned to Luna, who was still playing with her Patronus rabbit. Behind it was jumping Neville's rabbit. When she did two steps towards them, she heard behind her:

"Granger!"

She turned her head.

"What?"

"Well… I… Nevermind," Draco said, returning to the exercises.

Behind him, he heard Pansy's silent laughter. She stopped when he looked at her. Patronus of the Slytherin was a monitor lizard, now it was clear. It was circling the girl like a puppy creating a carefree aura around her. There was only one question in Draco's mind. And it was not the curiosity of his Patronus form. It was curiosity how the heck he managed to cast anything ...

* * *

Beautiful Slytherin was sitting on the lap of his friend, Teodor Nott, who was waiting for his girlfriend from Ravenclaw. She supposed to finish the class in ten minutes. The girl rose suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Nott asked.

"How do I look?" she asked, correcting the silk tie.

"Like a goddess. As usual. But hey… You're waiting for Pansy. Did you change sexual preferences, Davis?"

The girl laughed. Theodor flattered her as always. She didn't like her body. In her opinion, she was too fat, and she complained about the size of her breasts. She was beautiful. Yes, Tracey Davis was outshining the beauty of many girls. Even in such simple clothes. The winter school uniform consisted of black jeans, a white shirt, a black sleeveless shirt with a Hogwarts patch, and a tie that matched the house colours. The girl was brushing off the non-existent dust on her clothes. In the end, for lack of a better idea, she took out a hairbrush from her bag and brushed her long straight hair. At the very end, she used a perfume that smelled like caramel.

"This is certainly not for Pansy. So you're still interested in boys. Who, how and why?" he began to ask.

"Are you writing Slytherin's Diary or something like that? It's none of your business," she laughed, showing her white and perfectly straight teeth.

"Let's say I am. I'm working on an autobiographical novel, describing the daily life in here. But the access to this novel has Luns only. Nobody else will read it."

"Because they'll think you're a moron?"

"They already think I'm a moron. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste my time on idiots who judge my Luna without knowing her."

Class with Flitwick ended. Out of classroom came the smiling Granger holding her best friends by the shoulders. All three went to the Gryffindor's Common Room. Behind them came a group of several Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who were commenting positively the lesson with Harry. At their end, Neville and Luna walked together. They talked vividly about their Patronuses playing together.

"Luns!" Theodor smiled and walked over to the girl.

"Teo!" she said kissing him on the cheek "Are you wearing the amulet against Wrackspurts? There's full of them here, I couldn't focus on the lesson."

"Of course, my Star," he said, pulling out something under his shirt that looked like a dried radish slice on a brown strap.

"So… Well… I gotta go…" Neville stammered.

"Yes, go, Longbottom," Nott said coolly.

"Okay, so… See you, Luna."

"Bye Neville! Remember that in a week we're also practising Patronus charm together!" she shouted to the Gryffindor.

At that, the boy turned and smiled at miss Lovegood. However, as soon as he saw the murderous look of her boyfriend, he continued down his route to the seventh floor of the castle.

* * *

Draco left the classroom with a smile on his face. His Patronus still wasn't fully formed, but it was a miracle for him that he conjured up anything. Pansy came out of class as the last one, talking to Blaise. They both tried to figure out the corporeal form of Zabini's charm. They were thinking of something like a snake or a lizard, though Draco saw only a broken stick in it. Luna fell into Teo's arms, ending her conversation with Neville. It was an unusual couple, but Malfoy saw that the boy was sincere about this feeling. It was good to see that a friend is happy. When he tried to pass by the cute and lovely couple, he bumped into Tracey Davis, seventh year Slytherin. She was a big coquette, but no one judging her for that. She knew how to balance it. She seduced the boys with her appearance and personality, though she did not settle down on the first guy that liked her back. She was a really decent and respectable girl in the Serpent's House.

The brunette walked over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek. She greeted Pansy the same way. As she approached Blaise, something strange happened. The boy grabbed her by the arm, drew to him, and kissed her lips. The girl was surprised but didn't stop the kiss.

"I said! I told you Blaise is with someone!" Pansy said joyfully.

Tracey let go of the boy and looked at her friend with even more astonishment on her face.

"But… We're not together."

Zabini grabbed the girl by the arm and turned her so she could see her face.

"Pansy ruined everything. I wanted to ask you today. But once you know… What is your answer?"

Davis fell silent. She stared at her sneakers and stood like this for a minute. Finally, she raised her head and stepped back a few steps away.

"Sorry, but I…"

And she turned away, almost running towards the dungeons. Zabini watched as he ran, and when she disappeared around the corner he cursed loudly and banged his fist against the wall. There was a loud crash in the corridor.

"Blaise…" began Pansy.

"Leave me alone," he growled and ran after Tracey to the Common Room.

"Don't worry, Pansy. Blaise may be mad at you, but it will pass," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Parkinson muttered something in response, dissatisfied.

* * *

Harry was lying on the sofa at the Gryffindor Tower leaning his head on Ginny's knees, who was gently stroking his hair. The logs were crackling nicely in the fireplace. From time to time, you could hear its sound.

Unusually, Ron was doing his homework. He still didn't write the essay for Slughorn, and since he had potions the next day, he sat down and started to write it.

"Can you check it?" he asked Hermione when his quill stopped scraping on the parchment.

The girl looked through the text and didn't see any mistakes. But then she saw that Ron forgot about one ingredient. Pointing at the "ingredients" section, she said:

"You forgot about wormwood."

After saying these three words, her thoughts went back like crazy to the library situation, and from the library to the Charms lesson. Again she felt the fragrance of his perfume…

"Hermione… Hermione… Mione!" Ron finally shouted impatiently.

The girl shook her head.

"Can I get my work back, Hermione?" he asked.

She handed him the essay without a word. The boy added the ingredient, watching his friend closely.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"Hermione just recalled Charms. With details. But it was worth it, cause I replaced the teacher" laughed Harry, winking at the girl.

What? He himself asked her to help Malfoy, but he couldn't possibly know about… Well, about what? About nothing. Unless Ginny told him his story filled with jokes about Mione and the Slytherin.

Ginny giggled.

"Is this some kind of a conspiracy?!" the redhead boy asked finally. "Why I don't know anything?!"

"You're not the only one" Hermione sighed and read his friend's essay again.


End file.
